


The Jeweler

by Sophia256



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019), Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia256/pseuds/Sophia256
Summary: The residents of Button House discover that there is a portal that can take them to another world. The Captain is the first to go through, and he ends up meeting Kendall the Jeweler.
Relationships: The Captain/Kendall the Jeweler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	The Jeweler

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Humphreys_Head on Twitter to write about a scenario where these two characters meet. The crossover between these two shows is a bit of a wild concept, but I also think it's super fun, and that there are lots more ideas you could make out of it. This is also the first time that I've written a whole fic and posted it in a single night, so apologies for any errors.

Alison had by now become used to Robin hiding in the cupboard from time to time in an attempt to scare her. But what she was not prepared for was a glowing blue portal showing up in the cupboard one day instead. She was relieved that she was not going mad when Mike confirmed that this was actually one strange occurrence that he could actually see as well.  
An elf that had come through the portal explained to Alison that this was not the first time that he had visited her world. In fact, a few years ago he had apparently worked with a suburban mum named Debbie (who had been declared the Chosen One) in order to defeat the forces of evil back in his own world, called Yonderland. While he recounted this story to her, involving wizards and knights and a man she was pretty sure he had called Cuddly Dick, she could do nothing but nod along while being silently relieved that a house full of ghosts was no longer the weirdest thing out there.  
But since all those grand adventures had ended, the elf explained, there wasn’t actually much to do. So he, along with his talking stick friend who could open the portals, had started fiddling around with some magic to see if they could create a portal that let out somewhere other than Debbie’s kitchen cupboard, mostly just for the hell of it.  
And that had turned out to be at Button House.  
Another interesting development: Elf was able to see and hear the ghosts too. He didn’t even realize they weren’t living people at first while they roamed around the kitchen behind Alison, until he questioned why that man back there wasn’t wearing trousers and she realized with surprise who he was looking at. The ghosts began to gather around Elf to find out more.  
Understandably, Mary was rather freaked out by the whole thing at first, and considered it witchcraft. Julian at one point made a comment asking how attractive this Chosen One was exactly. And it was the Captain who first brought up a very good point about Yonderland.  
“So, do you think that we would be able to travel through that portal of yours? Us ghosts, I mean.”  
“Doesn’t sound very likely, Cap,” remarked Pat as he adjusted his glasses, “we can’t even leave the house, I doubt we’d be able to go zipping over to another dimension.”  
“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try, now would it?”  
To the Captain, this whole “other world” business sounded rather Wizard-of-Oz, a film that was from his own lifetime and which he rather enjoyed for, well, reasons he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It would be quite interesting to go and see this fantastical new place, and see all the ways in which it might differ from their own. It would certainly be a relief to get out of the balley house for the first time in over 70 years.  
The Captain volunteered to be the first of the ghosts to step through the portal. Some of them wondered if it would even be safe for a ghost, or if it would induce some freak event like a spontaneous sucking-off, to which Elf a: had no answer and b: was caught off guard by the use of that particular phrase to describe what had happened to ghosts like Annie in the past.  
“Just be careful, Captain!” called out Kitty as the Captain moved into the blue light in the cupboard.  
He stepped out into a beautiful forest. He could see the sun shining through the leaves, and hear the birds tweeting. It had worked, it had really worked. He felt a cool breeze hit his face, and took in a deep breath of fresh air.  
Hold on.  
He BREATHED.  
Was he actually alive again beyond the portal? It was too good to be true. He turned to the nearest tree and outstretched his arm, expecting his hand to simply phase right through it.  
His fingers made contact with the rough bark of the tree. He gasped, pulling his hand back and staring intently at it with wide eyes.  
“Are you alright?” questioned Elf, who had just stepped through the portal after him. The Captain realized he must have rather looked like a madman simply staring at his own hand. He turned to Elf and grinned.  
“Did you see that? I touched a tree! I don’t know how on earth you’ve done it, but I’m alive here!” The Captain let out a stunned laugh, and his usual military stoicism faded as he began running back and forth, touching more trees just because he could.  
“Good for you, I’m alive too,” said Elf, who the Captain could see was clearly not as thrilled about this as he was. But how could he be? He couldn’t understand, he hadn’t spent nearly a century trapped in the afterlife.  
Elf continued, “Now if you’re done being weird about trees, I could show you something actually interesting and take you into town.”  
“Didn’t you say you were going to pick up some more wood polish?” asked a voice which startled the Captain. He looked down at the base of the portal and saw a stick with a face at the bottom.  
“Ah, you must be Nicholas,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise, I guess,” the stick grumbled.  
And so the Captain, Elf, and Nick the Stick headed off into the town. Once they got there, the Captain was fascinated by each of the shops they passed, and wanted to stop into every one.  
“What’s so special about that one?” Elf rolled his eyes as the Captain peered into what must have been his tenth shop window at that point. “That’s just the potion-seller’s, what, do you need to pick up some potions or something?”  
The Captain turned around from the window. “Elf, I’m not sure you realize this, but the world I come from, it doesn’t even HAVE potions. This is all terribly new and exciting to me!” Another shop across the road caught his eye. “Oh, and what’s that one?” He leaped towards it, squeezing past the crowds of people.  
“Oh, come on, that one’s just the jeweler’s!” Elf sighed, and followed the Captain again.  
The Captain opened the door and stepped inside, and a little bell above him jingled. The jeweler’s shop was much quieter than the street; the Captain didn’t see anyone else inside at first, but he did see the rows of delicate, expensive-looking jewelry lined up under glass display cases. He quickly realized he had no money with him, and no real purpose to stay in the shop, but he felt compelled by some reason.  
“Hello?” he called out to the still air. Then, he heard footsteps. Out from one of the back rooms came a man with curly blond hair, a purple suit, and... was that lip gloss? Not that the Captain was looking at his lips, of course. A rather peculiar outfit where he was from, but here in Yonderland this jeweler didn’t seem to be dressed more strangely than anyone else the Captain had encountered.  
“Ah, good afternoon!” he said, in an accent the Captain couldn’t quite place. “My name is Kendall, what can I do for you?” He held out his hand over the counter, and the Captain shook it.  
“Good afternoon, sir,” responded the Captain with a polite smile. “I’m, ah, just looking for now.”  
“Mm, as am I,” said Kendall, as his eyes conspicuously traveled up and down the Captain’s torso.  
“I, eh, what?” The Captain wasn’t quite sure he had heard Kendall right at first. He realized he was still shaking the man’s hand, and quickly tore his own hand away and shoved it into his pocket.  
A hint of a smirk danced on Kendall’s mouth as he gestured down into a display case. “This is very high-quality jewelry, and usually my prices reflect that, but I think that for a man like you, I’d be willing to give a very generous discount.” He punctuated his sentence with a wink.  
The Captain could feel his cheeks grow red as he formed a reply. “Well, that’s- good lord- you... er, thank you, sir,” he ended up mumbling. He focused his eyes on the floor.  
His shyness was like candy to the blond man, who broke out into a grin and was determined to push him further. “What’s wrong?” He leaned in over the counter towards the Captain. “You don’t like me?”  
Then, the bell jingled again. The Captain whipped his head around, and there were Elf and Nick standing in the doorway.  
“Ah, you two, there you are!” the Captain regained his military posture, and took a step away from Kendall. “You nearly had me thinking you deserted or something.” Inwardly, he was highly grateful that they had showed up just in time to rescue him.  
“Some of us have shorter legs, you know!” exclaimed Elf. “It’s hard to keep up!”  
“And some of us have no legs,” said Nick.  
“Now, unless you think you’re actually going to buy some jewelry here, can we get a move on?” asked Elf.  
The Captain cleared his throat. “Yes, I suppose so. That sounds very good.” He marched out of the shop, but dared to take one last glance back at Kendall, who smiled at him in a way that formed a butterfly or two in his stomach where there definitely should not have been any butterflies.


End file.
